


Daddy Kinks

by Katsnap



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I have no shame, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsnap/pseuds/Katsnap
Summary: I'm a dirty-minded person. I discover a new kink I like. I gotta try it out.A.K.A. Kat writes a bunch of smut surrounding a central theme. Enjoy~





	1. Greed

            (Y/n)’s initial start at the Devil’s Nest was….intense. All she knew was she needed a job, the place was hiring for help, and she was friends with the barkeep. He did warn her that the joint was….not what she was expecting. She had just shrugged it off; after all—she was friends with a chimera. Long story behind how she met him.

            She really should have taken it to heart. As it was, the various employees of the Devil’s Nest were all some form of chimera—she was the only human there. It unnerved her a little, with the various forms and eye colors watching her carefully. The cherry on top?

            The boss was a homunculus, named Greed.

            Now, (Y/n) was no alchemist. However, she did have some family that was pretty into it, and she did read through the various books they accumulated. When he explained to her what he was, she knew what he meant. No need for explanation, much to his surprise.

            It took some time for the employees to even grow comfortable around her, even longer to trust her and accept her. The boss thought it was great to have her be the only human in the bar. For some godforsaken reason, he liked to call her his kitten.

            This bothered her for two reasons—one, it made her feel more like a pet rather than an employee. And two, she had a hard Daddy kink, and the man was hot as sin. No pun intended. She made her first complaint known. Usually loudly when he annoyed her. Her second complaint she intended to carry to the grave.

            Pet peeves aside, (Y/n) grew quite comfortable at the bar, and actually enjoyed work. And despite his outward appearance, Greed was nicer than he let on. When she lost her home, he offered her an empty room at the bar. After some initial reservations, she took him up on his offer. Best decision she made, in her opinion. Afterhours was the most fun—she’d often hang out in the bar with the group, or even have a rare chance to just sit and talk with Greed.

            He was a smart man, and she liked trading jokes and stories with him. Most of all, she liked watching him. He was a very cocky man, laid-back and casual most of the time. Confidence really was his garment of choice, and he wore it well. God, if she didn’t have so many frustrations being around him though.

            It was another quiet night for her; having gotten bored reading in her room, (Y/n) went upstairs to the bar. It was quiet, signaling the employees had either left to do a job or gone to their respective living quarters. The only one still lingering was no one other than Greed. He was sitting quite comfortably on the fine leather couch, a nearly empty glass of whiskey in hand. Made her envious that he could drink like a fish and not even get a buzz. Damned homunculus abilities.

            He turned his gaze lazily towards her, a laid-back smile on his lips. “Evenin’ kitten…what brings you back up here?”

            (Y/n) shrugged as she meandered over towards the couch, sitting on the end opposite of him. “I got bored of reading, thought I’d come down here to annoy someone. You’re the lucky victim.”

            Greed chuckled and finished off his drink. “I’m not sure lucky is the right word.”

            “Pfft, you’re always lucky to have me around. I’m a gift,” (Y/n) laughed a little.

            “You’re such a strange girl,” he grinned at her.

            “Don’t you forget it, Boss-man.”

            Greed smirked a little and looked at the empty glass in hand. He pondered for a minute, then held it out to her. “Grab me another whiskey.”

            “…seriously?”

           “Get to it, kitten.”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at Greed's order, standing and walking over to the bar, glass in hand. Typical. Couldn't have five seconds of fun before he was ordering her to do something or go somewhere. Damn him for being such a sexy boss.

"Make sure it's on the rocks,” he drawled after her.

"Yes, Daddy."

(Y/n) froze mid-step at her slip of the tongue, slowly looking over her shoulder with wide eyes at the homunculus, whom had gone quite still in his seat. He was staring at her with a surprised expression, and she felt her face heat up. So glad they were the only ones in the bar at the moment. So screwed for it being her boss with her.

"...excuse me?" His deep voice rumbled, genuinely intrigued by her Freudian slip.

"Um. Um. I, uh....t-that wasn't....I didn't...uh..." She stammered for something to say, her face flame red now. Her stuttering increased as Greed slowly stood up.

"What did you say, kitten?"

"Um...n-nothing..." she cleared her throat, taking a step back, nervously rolling the whiskey glass between her hands.

"Don't lie to me, you _know_ I hate lies," He drawled, languidly making his way over to her. "Now, what did you say?"

"...I.... I said...." (Y/n) averted her gaze to the floor and cleared her throat again. "...I said, ‘yes, Daddy’."

She gave an indignant squeak when she found herself pinned to the bar counter, Greed leering down at her with a familiar look in his eyes. The whiskey glass had fallen to the floor, amazingly still in one piece after hitting concrete.

"I didn’t think of you as one for that kind of kink, kitten,” he purred, his body almost pressing against hers.

(Y/n) blushed heavily, trying desperately to ignore what his proximity and scent did to her. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Evidently!" He laughed. "I gotta admit, though. That was pretty fucking sexy hearing you say that to me."

"God, Greed, don't tease me," she groaned, covering her face with a hand. Dear lord, if he’s being serious, don’t let this be a dream. Otherwise, _please_ be just another wet dream. That she can wake up from. And avoid such embarrassment.

"You'd like that, though," he smirked, sharp teeth on display. (Y/n) eyed him, cheeks still red.

"....sadly enough, I would," she admitted.

"Naughty girl."

"I think we've established that. Are you gonna do anything, or can I go up to my room and try to disappear for eternity?"

"Oh, you can go to your room, alright," he purred huskily, leaning close. "But you won't be going alone. What say you, that we have a little fun, hm?"

Oh shit. Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_. Holy _shit_ , this was happening. This was _happening._ She paused for a minute, then smirked a little. "I'm down for a little fun.”

She leaned close to his ear to croon, “Let's go _play_ , Daddy."

"Fucking _hell_ , that's hot." Greed growled, before he slung her over his shoulder and carried her downstairs to her room. (Y/n) giggled a little, giving a pinch to his toned ass. He smacked hers in response.

He carried her into her room and tossed her onto the bed, almost carelessly so, reaching behind him to shut and lock her door. (Y/n) bounced on her bed, giggling a little. That was fun--she'll have to have him do that again.

Greed grinned at her, before he shrugged off his furred vest and peeled off the tight sleeveless shirt he wore, tossing them aside and strolling over to her. "Why don't you give me a strip tease, baby doll?" He stopped right by her desk and sat down in the (admittedly very comfortable) desk chair, leaning back lazily with his legs spread in a typical guy style.

"Should I make it a show?" (Y/n) hummed, wiggling off the bed and standing up. Greed grinned wickedly, peering at her with those luminescent amethyst eyes of his.

"Make sure you touch yourself as you do. I want to see you positively wrecked."

"Yes, Daddy."

Greed growled in approval, and (Y/n) set herself to removing her top. The loose-fitting t-shirt was lifted up slowly, revealing her bare stomach, then the edges of her bra. She pulled the top off and tossed it to the side, before running a finger along her pants button. She unsnapped her pants and began to push them down her legs. Much to Greed's pleasure, her panties matched the black silk bra she wore.

(Y/n) found she liked Greed watching her undress. Liked how his eyes roamed over her, his grin of approval and the flickering of lust in his eyes. Judging by the tent in his pants, she'd say he, too, very much liked what he saw. She paused at her bra, lightly fingering along the edge of a cup as she looked at him. He raised a dark brow at her.

"All of it, kitten."

"All?" she inquired innocently.

"Bra and panties as well."

(Y/n) reached behind her to unhook her bra, and slid her hands along her arms to push it off. She lightly trailed her fingers along her breasts, shivering as her nipples hardened from the touch. Greed gave a low rumble, enjoying the view. She slid a hand down along her curves and traced along the edge of her panties, until her finger slipped over her clothed heat. She paused again, looking at him for permission.

"Go ahead. I want you to touch yourself, baby girl," he purred. Oh god, that nickname just about did it for her. She cupped her heat, realizing just how soaked her panties had become in such little time. "How wet are you?"

"Mm...soaked..."

"Naughty girl. You like this, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. So very much,” she groaned.

Greed chuckled roughly and his hand moved to palm the hardness in his leather pants. (Y/n) whimpered a little at the sight, finding it sexy as hell. She rubbed her hand against herself, the panties adding a nice texture.

"Take them off, kitten."

(Y/n) whined a little, but obeyed, hooking her panties with her fingers and shimmying them down. Greed could see, even from his spot, just how wet she was and how damp her panties had gotten. He grinned and motioned for her to approach him. She walked over, hips swaying as she did.

"Such a good girl. Why don't I give you a treat?"

"Yes, please."

"You have to open it though," he looked pointedly at his pants. They were becoming quite uncomfortable now. (Y/n) knelt down between his knees, reaching up to unzip his pants and tug his length free. She wasn't surprised by his lack of underwear. He had definite reason to be so damn cocky, that's for sure. He was larger than average, by a good inch, and thick. It was going to sting if he didn't make sure she was well prepared. Not that she would mind too much; she liked it hard and rough.

"Can I have a taste, Daddy?" she asked sweetly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Go to town, baby doll."

(Y/n) leaned forward and dragged her tongue along his length, from bottom to tip. Greed gave a low groan of appreciation, his hand moving to thread his fingers through her hair. She sucked lightly at the side, then teased the head with her tongue, before repeating the process.

"Ffffffuck....." His head tilted back and his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly. "You've done this before."

She hummed a little as she sucked on the head of his dick, his precum salty, but strangely tasty. (Y/n) wiggled her hips a little, her core aching from her arousal. She wanted to grind against something desperately. But she knew that patience wielded promises of something better, so if she had to wait, she would wait.

"Goddamn, baby girl....what a talented mouth. You like sucking my cock, don't you?" He growled.

"Mm...yes Daddy..." She nibbled at the thick vein running along the underside of his penis.

" _Fuck_ , that drives me wild. Dirty little kitten." His grip tightened a little in her hair, tugging and making her moan against his length. She finally slipped her mouth around him and sucked hard on him, mindful of her teeth. He cursed vehemently and bucked a little. (Y/n) quickly relaxed her throat to avoid gagging as his dick went down it.

She only sucked a few more times before Greed yanked her up, standing and scooping her up yet again. He stalked the few steps to her bed and flipped her onto it, discarding his pants as she gathered her bearings again. (Y/n) raked her eyes over his form, practically purring at the sight of hard muscle. He noticed her gaze and chuckled darkly, moving over her.

“Like what you see, kitten?” he hummed, his nose brushing against her neck as he breathed in her scent. (Y/n) squirmed a little under him.

“Yes, very much so,” she murmured. He chuckled a little and (Y/n) gasped when she felt sharp teeth against her throat.

“Glad you approve,” he nibbled at her skin. She whined when he cupped a breast, rolling her nipple with his forefinger. “What’s my baby girl want, hm?”

“I want you….” She moaned.

“Hm? Want me to what?” he teased, sliding his hand from her breast down to the apex of her thighs. One long finger stroked her dripping heat and made her mewl in need.

“I want you to fuck me!”

“I’m sorry, I missed that. Mind repeating that?” He lightly bit at her shoulder.

“Nn! Fuck me! Fuck me, Daddy, please!”

“God _damn_ , you’re fucking sexy like this,” Greed growled, gripping her thighs and shoving them apart, opening her cunt to him. (Y/n) whined at the loss of his hand, only to cry out when something thick and hard shoved inside of her. Greed hissed in pleasure, bottoming out into her. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so damned _tight_ …”

(Y/n) groaned and twisted her fingers in the bedsheets, “G-Greed, please…please move…”

“I love it when you beg. Makes me want to fuck you senseless.” He thrust into her sharply, and her back bowed. “Heh, you like that? Kinky little doll. You want me to take you hard? Like a beast?”

“Yes! Yes, please!” she whimpered, squirming, wishing he would stop with the slow, languid movement inside her and just _take her already._

“Yes what, baby doll?” Greed inquired, giving another sudden and sharp thrust.

“Ah!! Yes, Daddy! Fuck me hard!”

“What a good girl you are. Daddy always rewards good girls,” he crooned, shifted into position and proceeded to buck into her with hard, measured thrusts. They shook her to the core, touching nerve endings she didn’t even think she had. He was so thick, he stretched her past what she was used to, and rubbed every sensitive spot lovingly.

(Y/n) was a moaning, arching mess underneath Greed, her fingers gripping his arms just to feel anchored in the swirl of feelings she was experiencing. The homunculus was relentless, pounding her into the bed, almost certainly leaving bruises from his assault. His nails left marks in her thighs, and occasionally he leaned forward to bite at her, his sharp teeth leaving wounds that sent her ecstasy higher.

“Fuck, you feel so good around my cock…” Greed groaned, leaning over her, not even stuttering in his thrusts. “You like having my dick in you? Huh?”

“Y-yes! Yes, Daddy!” (Y/n) gasped out, bucking her hips up into his.

“Tell me you love it!” he growled in her ear.

“I love your big cock in me! AH! F-FUCK!” (Y/n) cried out when a simple shift of angle had him slamming right into her g-spot, back bowing off the bed. Greed grinned against her neck. “Ah, Daddy! I-I’m gonna cum! _I’m gonna cum!_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuuucck!!!_ ”

“Come on baby girl, cum for me,” he snarled, his hand wrapping around her throat and squeezing. The band tightening in her belly snapped and she choked out a scream of release, hands scrambling for purchase as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through her. “ _Fuck_ , you got tighter! Goddamn it, baby girl, you’re gonna make me cum--!!”

Greed gave a deep groan of pure male pleasure, and his hips pressed tight against hers as he climaxed, spilling rope after rope of hot seed inside of her. (Y/n) gasped for air, reminding him he still had a grip on her throat and quickly released it, panting as he came down from his high.

(Y/n) felt boneless and wholly satisfied, catching her breath after such an intense encounter. She absently traced her fingers along his arms and shoulders, marveling in the way his muscles flexed underneath his skin. Greed nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle breathlessly.

“Mm…did I hurt you, kitten?” he asked, his breath pleasantly warm against her skin.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” (Y/n) assured him, a nice buzz from the sex making her quite comfortable. Apparently, he felt the same way, because he had yet to move off her. “That was….by far, the best sex I have ever had.”

Greed laughed good-naturedly and nipped her neck. “You just saying that for my benefit, or you being honest?”

“Dead serious. Hands down, you blew my mind,” she laughed with him a little.

“Way to make a man’s ego grow.”

“Like you need help,” she teased, nipping at his ear. He gave a low, playful growl. “….what exactly does this mean between us?” Her next question was quiet and timid. Greed hummed softly, thinking for a moment.

“Mm….means you’re my girl now, kitten,” he finally said.

“Your girl, huh?” She liked the sound of that. “What’s that entitle?”

“Means….you belong to me,” he murmured, dragging his lips against her jawline. “No other man can touch you. You’re mine to protect, mine to touch, mine to care for. Mine to fuck.”

“So crude,” (Y/n) chuckled softly, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck. “You realize I don’t share either, right?”

“Possessive, hm?”

“Oh, very. First woman I see touch you is getting shanked in the vagina.”

Greed burst out laughing at that, sliding his arms around her and rolling so she settled comfortably on top of him, not minding that he was still inside her. He gave her a genuine smile, something rather rare considering who he was. “That’s fair. I like a girl that takes what’s hers.”

(Y/n) smiled at him, “Indeed.” Then her grin turned naughty and she sat back onto his hips, making him grunt softly from the movement. She tilted her head, the picture of innocence, if it wasn’t for the grin. “I promise I’ll be a good girl for Daddy, though.”

Greed growled and much to her delight, she could feel him hardening inside her. Seemed she found the one thing that could drive him crazy—something she planned to use often. This was going to be a very interesting relationship.


	2. Zolf J. Kimblee

(Y/n) sprawled on the hotel room couch, one leg hooked over the back of it. She was dressed in what she called her laze-a-bout clothes, quite comfortable as she read her book. The job she and her partner were sent to do was in the works, but a delay in the train schedule and a difference of opinion put them back a day. They decided to stay in a hotel until the next train, which wasn’t to be there until ten o’clock the next morning. Her partner went to the local library to hunt up some facts on their disagreement, and she stayed at the hotel to relax.

She barely glanced up as the hotel room door opened, then closed again. She had a feeling that Kimblee wasn’t pleased at the moment.

"Find what you were looking for?" She asked lightly, lazily turning the page to her book. A sigh met her ears and she smirked a little. Har har.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"....yes," her companion muttered, pulling off his white coat and hat and hanging them on the hooks by the door. "How _you_ , of all people, know about molecular alchemy is beyond me."

"I read a lot, Kimblee,” she replied.

The dark-haired alchemist snorted a little as he shrugged off his suit jacket and vest, hanging them over the back of a chair. (Y/n) merely turned the page of her book again.

"You read about molecular alchemy."

"I read topics that interest me."

"And _that_ interested you?"

"Most sciences do, though I am more partial towards astronomy and psychology," she hummed.

"Psychology?"

"Mmhmm. I have an interest in how the human mind works--specifically the mind of the mentally ill and killers," she said. Kimblee looked at her sharply, pausing in loosening his tie. That was news to him—and he’d known her for quite some time now.

"That so?"

"Mmhmm."

"... you're a strange girl."

(Y/n) grinned a little and turned the page of her book. She’ll take that as a compliment. "You like it and you know it."

Kimblee hummed good-naturedly and removed his tie, folding it and setting it on the table. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he took a moment to look the girl over. She was a tall girl, attractive in a unique way. She was a little plump, but in a good way--she curved in the right spots.

Aaannndd that outfit did little to stop one's imagination. Her tank top was loose and dipped low, her breasts nearly obscenely exposed and her shorts really should have qualified for underwear. Quite the change from her regular clothing. He didn't even think she owned such lewd clothing, being as insistent about covering up as she was.

He smirked a little and turned away, grabbing a change of clothing and heading to the shower. (Y/n) heard the water running and she finally glanced up from her book. He hadn't closed the bathroom door all the way, so steam was starting to roll out.

Mmm...what an image. Kimblee bathing.

....

Dammit, why does she do this to herself? She winced a little and pressed her thighs together. Ugh. Ever since she met the cocky prick, she wanted to get him in her bed. Just to have him fuck her senseless. It had been a long time since she got laid, and the last guy didn't satisfy her at all.

 It was starting to show.

(Y/n) groaned a little and shut her book--there went her concentration. Damned hormones. She tossed the book onto one of the end tables by the couch and pushed to her feet. She briefly thought about peeking through that crack, but decided she liked her body being in one piece better. (Y/n)  meandered to the only bed in the hotel room and flopped across the foot of it, staring absently at the ceiling.

She couldn't even get herself off with Kimblee there. Too risky. Double damn. She was so lost in her mental griping, she missed the shower turning off and Kimblee walking out a few minutes later in just a pair of loose pants and a tank top. His dark hair was brushed back and loose from its usual ponytail. He raised a brow at her position on the bed and frowning face, noting she had a glazed look. She was thinking then. Scary thought.

He grinned when he tapped her foot and nearly made her jump out of her skin. "Mind rolling to one side or the other?"

"I _am_ on one side. The bottom half."

"That's nice to know, but I meant left or right, doll."

As (Y/n)  rolled towards the left half of the bed, she wondered if he meant that to be a double entendre or not.

"Get tired of your book?"

"Mm. Got caught up in thought."

"That's terrifying," he teased, sitting down on his half of the bed. She shot him a look. "What has you thinking?"

(Y/n)  paused for a minute. She was normally quite blunt about her thoughts and didn't shy from risqué topics. But this was kind of the guy she had feelings for and letting him know she wanted to screw his brains out was taking a huge chance. Best be vague.

"...stuff."

Kimblee just gave her a look. Well….vague didn’t work.

"Ugh, fine. I was thinking about the last time I got laid,” she admitted with a grumble.

Kimblee stared for a long moment, processing what she just said. His brows were drawn a little as he blinked at her. The longer he stared, the more she turned red and grew uncomfortable. Damn her honesty. Then he slowly smirked and snickered a little.

"My,my. Never thought of you as a lascivious woman."

"You have _no_ idea," she mumbled.

"...so how long _has_ it been?" He asked, still smirking. (Y/n)  did a quick calculation in her head, ignoring the mischievous narrowing of his eyes.

"Mm...about two years. He wasn't very satisfying either."

"That's a shame. Was he your first?"

"Unfortunately. He got bored with me after we were dating for four months and dumped me for some slut from Central," she sneered at the ceiling.

"Hm...so you've never had good sex?"

"No. Okay sex, sure. But good sex? I wish. He was so vanilla about it too!" She whined a little. "I wanted to experiment, and he wanted to stick with the usual. It got so damn boring!"

Kimblee chuckled a little, curious now. "What kind of things did you want to experiment with?"

"Well... maybe not experiment as try out my kinks."

"Do tell."

"Well.... I kinda have a thing for biting...and hair pulling...and choking, a little. But mostly I have a--" she broke off and blushed deeper. This was getting into some pretty intimate shit.

"Have a...?" he prompted.

"....a daddy kink."

Kimblee stared for a moment, quite surprised by that admission. That was...kind of hot, actually. Damn. "So...do you like being called pet?" He asked slowly. "Or do you prefer baby girl?"

(Y/n) 's face flamed red and she avoided looking at him, clearing her throat. Kimblee's grin grew and he turned to lean down a little towards her, his narrow eyes glinting wickedly. Her blush grew deeper.

"Well?" He purred.

"Uh...uhm...I tend to prefer baby girl, to be honest..." She mumbled. Kimblee chuckled under his breath, barely discernable; and the next thing she knew, he was kneeling over her, his hands on either side of her head. (Y/n) stared up into his intense blue eyes with her own wide ones.

"That so? Do you like to be dominated?" He asked.

"…I do think it's rather hot, yes."

"Hm. Well then..." He dipped down until his mouth was right by her ear. "We'll just have to do something about your frustration and lack of satisfaction then.... won't we, _baby girl_?" He purred in her ear. If it was possible, (Y/n) would have creamed her shorts right then. As it was, her breath caught, and her body shuddered. She felt moist between her thighs. Oh god, oh god, _ohmygod_. She _had_ to be dreaming.

"What do you say?" He crooned. She swallowed thickly, trying to wet her dry mouth.

"I'm game."

He chuckled softly, his hot breath on her neck. "What's the magic words, doll?"

"....please, Daddy?"

Kimblee didn't think it possible for him to get such a rush just from two simple words, but _fuck_ if that didn't have his loins tightening and his blood boiling.

"Safe word is red."

And then he was kissing her, his lips rough and demanding. (Y/n) made a soft noise in the back of her throat, kissing him back eagerly. He shifted his weight to his knees, freeing his hands to trail along her body. Her curves flowed under his hands, and he slipped his fingers under her tank top. "Mm....such soft skin..." He murmured, nipping at her lips.

(Y/n) whined and arched a little, her hands reaching up to grip his tank top tightly. Kimblee smirked and nipped again, as his hands pushed up her top, cupping her full breasts. His thumbs flicked over the hard nipples, making her squirm underneath him.

"Why don't you strip for me, hm?"

He pulled back suddenly, leaving her feeling rather cold. She whined a little, sitting up as he stood at the foot of the bed. He raised his brows at her. "Well?"

(Y/n) relented and reached down, grabbing the bottom of her top and pulling it up and off her. He grinned when he saw no bra and leered, "No bra? Naughty girl."

(Y/n) giggled a little as she leaned back and lifted her hips to shimmy out of her shorts, hesitating on her panties. She glanced at Kimblee, who had a hungry look in his eyes now.

"Panties too, doll."

She slid them down and tossed them with other clothes, sitting up again. Kimblee grinned and reached out, grabbing her ankles and yanking her down towards him, making her squeak. He stood between her knees, releasing her ankles in favor for dragging his fingers along her thighs.

"Now be a good girl, and Daddy might let you cum," he purred, kneeling down and pressing his lips against her inner thigh. "Keep your hips still. Got that?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl."

His head dived down and (Y/n) gasped when she felt a hot tongue drag along her slit. Holy fuck, it was hard keeping still. She whimpered and fisted the sheets until her knuckles turned white, her toes curling in pleasure. It was very hard to keep an unconscious reaction from happening, and the exertion needed to keep still had her panting. Kimblee's tongue swirled and lapped at her, curling as it teased her entrance.

He nipped at her clit and nearly made her buck. Her hips twitched, and she whined in frustration, pulling a dark chuckle from the alchemist. "You're doing so good, baby girl," he purred to her, nibbling again at that sensitive pearl. "Does it feel good?"

" _Y-Yes_!" She gasped, head thrown back against the mattress. "So good!"

"You want more?"

"P-Please....please, Daddy, give me more..." (Y/n) moaned. Kimblee hummed in approval and slid a long finger inside her dripping cunt.

"You're so tight, doll! But, oh so wet. I bet I could slid right into you," he murmured, sucking hard on her clit. She trembled in response.

"A-Ah! Fuck! Kimblee~!" (Y/n) cried out at the intense sensation. He chuckled roughly against her, the vibrations from the noise making her moan. "I-I can't-- _fuck_! I can't--"

"Can't keep still anymore? You already so close?" He teased as he slid a second finger inside her, curling the tips up to rub along her walls. (Y/n) nearly jumped out of her skin when his fingertips brushed against a highly sensitive spot. "Ah, there it is. You moved, doll."

"S-sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to," she whined.

"I'll let it slide this time." He rubbed that spot again and she mewled his name. What a beautiful sound. Almost as lovely as his explosions. "Should I let you cum? Hm?"

"Oh, please! Please!"

"Please...what?"

"Please, let me cum! _Please, Daddy_!" (Y/n) cried out when Kimblee focused his fingers' ministrations against her g-spot and sucked hard on her clit again.  "Fffuuuck!! _Shit_!"

Her back arched as she climaxed, a string of curses leaving her lips. Kimblee eased her through it, rubbing his fingers lightly against her clit, watching her with burning blue eyes. He was going to have her. He was going to take her, claim her as his.

(Y/n) opened her eyes, panting from her high, as she looked down at Kimblee when she felt his fingers pull away. She felt the familiar buzz of arousal return when she saw him pulling off his tank top, admiring the lean muscle revealed. He noticed her gaze and smirked, pushing his sleep pants down.

"Like what you see, doll?"

"Yes, indeed," she purred, eyes roving over the bared skin, her cunt aching a little at the sight of his hard length. "Can I touch, Daddy?"

Kimblee grinned wickedly and palmed her thighs, rubbing his thumbs against the edge of her sensitive core, making her shiver. "Maybe later. Daddy's wanting some satisfaction."

"Can I satisfy you, Daddy?"

"Oh, I most certainly hope so, doll," he said and tightened his grip on her thighs. (Y/n) gasped and arched off the bed as his dick pushed inside.

"Ah! Zolf!!"

"Ooh, I like how my name sounds on your tongue," he groaned, sheathing himself completely inside her, hips tapping against hers. (Y/n) gave a needful whimper and looked at him with a pleading expression. “God, you look so damn delicious….looking at me like that….makes me wanna fuck you senseless…”

“Please do~” she crooned and Kimblee laughed, shifting his grip on her thighs. That was her only warning before he started to thrust hard and fast into her. (Y/n) gasped and rocked her hips, trying to keep in time with his. She let out a moan when he leaned over and lightly bit between her breasts, turning his head just a little to drag his tongue along the flesh of one.

Her sensitivity from her previous orgasm was making it a quicker build up to her next one, and his relentless rutting was only making the feelings more intense. Just before she reached the cusp of her orgasm, though, he pulled out suddenly. (Y/n) opened her mouth to protest, only to give an unattractive squawk as she was flipped over onto her stomach, her rear in the air as her toes barely touched the floor.

A shriek left her throat when Kimblee gave her ass cheek a slap, before grabbing it and squeezing. “You’ve got a nice ass, doll,” he rasped. “It’ll be nice watching it bounce on my cock.”

(Y/n) cried out when Kimblee shoved himself back into her again, reaching deeper than before with the new position. She fisted the sheets tightly, back bowing in pleasure. “Zolf! Zolf, ohmygod!”

“You like that, baby girl?” Kimblee purred, slapping her other ass cheek and pulling a moan from her. “I love this position. You can reach so fucking _deep_. You like that? You like it when Daddy’s cock fucks you like this?”

(Y/n) mewled in reply, pushing her hips back into his. He wasn’t satisfied with that reply and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling back until her chest was off the bed. Her arms shook with effort in keeping herself up to avoid losing her hair.

“I asked you a question, doll,” Kimblee growled, yanking a little on her hair at the same time that he slammed into her g-spot.

“ _Fuck!!_ Yes, Daddy, yes!” (Y/n) yelped.

“Yes, Daddy, _what_?!”

“Yes, I like it when you fuck me like this! I love it!” (Y/n) practically screamed when he focused his thrusts on her g-spot, homing in on it like he had the position memorized.

“God _dammit_ , I love it when you say such dirty shit,” he groaned.

“ _Zolf_! Zolf, I’m gonna cum! P-Please! Let me cum!” she pleaded, her voice going hoarse.

“Cum for me, baby girl. Cum hard,” he ordered, and almost on cue, her walls clenched tight around him and she saw white. She didn’t even realize she had exclaimed in both surprise and pleasure from how intense her orgasm was. Kimblee cursed vehemently and dug his nails into her scalp and hip as he quickly followed, filling her with his cum.

And then she was left panting and boneless on the bed, almost too tired to move. Kimblee caught his breath and pulled out of her with a soft grunt, before he scooped her up and tossed her higher up on the bed. (Y/n) giggled breathlessly and rolled onto her back as he climbed onto the bed, flopping down beside her.

“…so,” Kimblee drawled out. “Was that to your satisfaction?”

(Y/n) laughed, practically glowing from how pleased she was. “Very much so. We should do this again, just to make sure though.”

He chuckled roughly and rolled onto his side, pulling her against him to spoon. “I quite agree. I’m interested in experimenting a little more.”

“Sounds exciting. Can’t wait to play some more, Daddy.”


	3. Greedling

            (Y/n) liked to think of herself as a calm, passive person. She didn’t like confrontations, she didn’t like fighting. She would rather relax in the shade than romp in the sun. It took a lot to push her over the edge, and she was very patient. She liked to smile and to laugh, and she was an excellent soundboard for people wanting to talk.

            But even someone with the patience of a saint had their limits, and they really don’t joke about the saying the quiet ones were always the ones to watch out for. Once (Y/n)’s temper was finally riled, it was wise to run and pray she didn’t find you.

            And Greedling was very, _very_ thankful he was not on the receiving end of the woman’s wrath. He actually had to step back and reassess everything he knew about her. The terrified, green-haired homunculus she was currently beating into the ground was trying his best to scramble out of her reach, screeching for Gluttony to stop staring like an idiot and help him.

            He knew she had some fighting skill—her capability of keeping up with him made that clear. But he’d never actually _seen_ her fight. She was just always so…docile.

            ‘ ** _Clearly not as docile as we originally thought_** _,_ ’ Ling muttered in the back of his mind, and Greedling had to agree. ‘… ** _still, it’s kind of hot_** _._ ’

            ‘ _I am not **even** going to address that._ ’ He pause in his thought process. ‘ _Well…at least not right now._ ’

            ‘ ** _Ha! I knew you had a thing for her!_** ’

            ‘ _And you don’t, brat? Shut up and keep your dirty thoughts to yourself for now. I’d rather not get hit by her._ ’ The avaricious homunculus winced a little when the enraged woman drove one of her daggers into Envy’s spine. Greedling finally got into motion when Gluttony finally got his small brain to process the situation and moved to try and eat (Y/n).

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            “So. You mind explaining what _that_ was all about?” Greedling’s rough voice made (Y/n)’s feelings of guilt and shame bubble up from her stomach. She sat cross-legged on the bed of his hotel room, sewing up the tears in his duster coat.

            “What was what about?” She feigned ignorance, trying to focus on keeping her stitches invisible. He scoffed a little and eyed her with one wine-colored eye.

            “Don’t play dumb. You not only managed to give Envy a run for his money, but you did so while keeping Gluttony from eating me.”

            (Y/n) grimaced and tied off her thread, before hunting for another tear. “I’m not sure what you’re wanting me to say about it, Ling.”

            “Greed.”

            “Whatever. I lost my cool, and as a result, lost control. End of story.”

            “Lost control? That’s an understatement. You could be a pretty badass bodyguard if you wanted to be,” he stated.

            “I don’t want to be a bodyguard, and I don’t like fighting. You know that.”

            “Funny you say that, when you could beat Mighty Midget in less than five minutes.”

            (Y/n) glowered at him and he smirked at her. “Just because I know how to fight, doesn’t mean I _like_ it. I learned out of necessity. Nothing more.”

            “Why don’t you like it?” he pressed. (Y/n) found another hole in his coat and started stitching it.

            “Because it’s pointless violence. It gets you nowhere.”

            “Saved our lives today, didn’t it?”

            “I’m going to stick you with a pin if you don’t let up about this,” she scowled. Greedling grinned, but he finally relented, flopping down onto the couch while she finished repairing his clothing. But not without one last comment about it.

            “Gotta admit though, it was kind of hot watching you beat the shit out of Envy.”

            There was a flustered splutter from across the room and he laughed heartily.

            “D-Don’t say things like that!”

            “Why not? Can’t help but state the truth, princess.”

            “Why do you insist on calling me that? What do you want, for me to start calling you Daddy or something?”

            Ooh….that sounded pretty nice coming from her mouth. He lifted his torso up enough to peer at her from over the back of the couch, brows raised in interest. Upon realizing what she said, (Y/n) turned a bright red and almost broke her sewing needle when she stabbed it roughly into the fabric in her hands.

            “Well damn, if you wanted me like that, you should have just said so, princess.”

            (Y/n) nearly choked on her spit. Good God, he had no shame. None. “ _That’s not what I meant!!_ ”

            “Oh? So you hadn’t thought about calling me Daddy when I call you princess?” He just couldn’t resist poking the bear. It just wasn’t in his nature to do so. She turned a deeper red, if possible and glowered at him. The effect was ruined by her blush. “You’re not denying~”

            “God dammit, you’re insufferable sometimes…” she muttered.

            “Still don’t hear you denying it! So you _do_ think about it!”

            “Only when you’re in a bossy mood,” she shot back.

            Greedling was the one to stammer for a response this time, not expecting an actual agreement to his teasing. Well….this was an interesting development. Did this mean she was actually attracted to him? My, oh, my.

            “Wait, you’re serious.”

            (Y/n) scowled and tied off her stitching rougher than necessary. “Yes, I have a thing for authoritative men. Call it a kink, if that floats your boat.”

            “So you like it when I’m authoritative. That can be remedied, you know,” Greedling grinned wickedly. “I certainly don’t mind making my demands known.”

            “You dirty tease,” she muttered and tossed the mended coat onto a nearby chair.

            Greedling laughed and pushed to his feet, stalking over to her like a panther hunting its prey. It took a moment for her to realize he was closing in on her and she quickly scrambled back on the bed until she hit the headboard. “It’s only teasing if I don’t plan on doing anything about it.”

            (Y/n)’s heart began to pound at those words and she looked at him with wide eyes. Was he serious? It was hard to tell with him. The mixture of Greed and Ling made it hard for her to read. Yet, he was looking at her with an almost hungry gaze and she became hyperaware of how his eyes followed her form.

            “….and you plan on doing something about it?” she questioned slowly, and he gave a smirk, leaning forward to crawl onto the bed and over to her, until he had her caged against the headboard, his warm breath tickling her skin.

            “Only if you ask prettily.”

            Oh, what an ass. But so damn tempting.

            “How pretty are we talking here?”

            He turned his head a little and the tip of his nose grazed along hers as he looked into her eyes. “Pretty like a princess.”

            “Please, Daddy, boss me around.”

            It spilled from her lips before she could even think about it and the reaction was almost instantaneous. His cat-like pupils dilated, and he growled deep in his chest, before his lips slammed against hers. His kiss was rough and demanding, much like he was, and (Y/n) found herself groaning against his lips as he yanked her underneath him.

            His tongue slid along the seam of her lips and she eagerly parted them, allowing him to plunder her mouth. The kiss was teeth and tongue and heated breaths—

            And then he pulled back, sitting back on his knees as he looked down at her panting and flushed against the bed. His wine-colored eyes seemed to glow with heat, glittering down at her, and his lips were still wet from their kiss. Then Greedling smirked and spoke a deep and rough command.

            “Undress me.”

            “Yes, Daddy,” came her automatic reply. He growled in approval and shifted back to allow her to sit up. Her hands were eager as they made quick work in unzipping his sleeveless top, practically purring at the sight of lean muscle. (Y/n) pushed the shirt off and he let it fall off his arms, flicking it onto the floor with his fingers. Greedling watched her as her fingers danced across his chest and stomach, very much liking how soft her hands were.

            “Keep going, princess. You gotta earn your present.”

            She glanced up at him from under her lashes and she smiled coyly, but her hands drifted down anyway. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his belt loops, tossing it over the side of the bed before tugging at the waistband of his pants. “What do you wear underneath, Daddy?”

            Greedling grinned at her, “Why don’t you find out?”

            She giggled and quickly thumbed the button free, before tugging down his pants. His cock sprang free, already long and hard, and she made a noise of approval. He shifted his stance so she could help him kick off his pants—then let out a deep groan when he felt her fingers wrap around his length.

            “Naughty girl,” he growled and wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling until her head tilted back to look up. “Did I say you could touch?”

            “No, Daddy.”

            “Why are you touching, then?”

            “Because I was impatient.”

            “Princesses who are impatient don’t get presents. They get punishments.”

            She swallowed thickly and Greedling loved how her pupils dilated with desire, how she licked her lips in anticipation.

            “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll try to be a good girl.”

            He hummed and ran his fingertips against her scalp, before releasing her hair and backing away. “Strip and face the headboard.”

            (Y/n) looked at him curiously, but she followed his orders, pulling off her top and bra, before wiggling out of her pants. She had just gotten her panties off when he dived down suddenly and dragged his tongue against her slit. She gasped and moaned out loud in surprise, body jolting from the sudden spike of pleasure.

            Greedling chuckled roughly and glanced up at her. “Why are you stopping? I said to face the headboard.”

            (Y/n) whined, and shuddered when he licked at her again, but she rolled over and moved to her knees to face the headboard. His hands grabbed hers, and he leaned her forward until her palms touched the wood. “Grab it and don’t let go. If you do, you’ll be punished,” he purred in her ear. “Do you understand me, princess?”

            “Yes, Daddy,” she whimpered. He kissed her neck and shoulder, his long hair tickling her skin, before his warmth moved off her back. His hand trailed down her spine until it reached her buttocks. He gave a harsh slap, making her squeak, then squeezed the stinging ass cheek. He repeated the process with his other hand, before one hand slipped down between her thighs to palm her wet heat.

            (Y/n) whined a little and pushed her hips into his hand, wanting more stimulation. Greedling chuckled softly and granted her wordless request, slipping his middle finger between her lips and rubbing the tip lightly over her clit. She moaned and tightened her grip on the edge of the headboard, letting her head tip back.

            “So responsive. I bet it wouldn’t take much to make you cum, would it?” he hummed.

            “N-no, Daddy….”

            “No, I don’t think so, either.” His finger pressed a little harder and swirled around her sensitive pearl. She gave a shudder, her hips rocking a little with the movement of his finger. “But….I don’t want you cumming yet.”

            (Y/n) whined when his hand withdrew and glowered at him over her shoulder. Greedling gave a lazy grin and pinched her right ass cheek. “Don’t look at me like that. I did say impatient girls get punishments.”

            “B-but…”

            “But, nothing, princess. You get to wait a little bit longer for your release,” he scolded lightly, leaning forward to lightly bite at her shoulder, making her jump a little when his sharper than normal incisors scraped along her skin. “But I’m not cruel. I’ll make you feel good until I decide you can have it.”

            “Ooh, please do, Daddy.”

            “Such a good girl, asking politely,” he laughed lightly and grasped her hips, tilting them up so her back arched. She felt the blunt head of his dick rub between her thighs, teasing her clit. Her wet slit quickly coated him with her fluids and he was soon pressing his tip against her entrance. He pushed in a little and hissed between his teeth. “ _Shit_ , you’re tight…you’re not a virgin, are you?”

            (Y/n) shook her head, “No. Just haven’t gotten laid in a long time.”

            Greedling laughed a little breathlessly, and she had to shift her thighs further apart before he could keep pushing inside of her. Her walls clenched and pulsed around him, and he groaned at her velvet heat. (Y/n) mewled and pushed her hips back to take him deeper. He squeezed them in warning and she stopped, panting a little as he filled her up.

            “God….damn, you feel so good…” Greedling rasped and he couldn’t help but thrust a little. She keened in pleasure and gripped the headboard so tight her knuckles whitened. He huffed out a chuckle and started to languidly rock his hips, moving in and out at a teasing pace.

            He had her practically squirming within only a few minutes, and she was whimpering and pleading for him to move faster, harder. He leered wickedly and simply continued moving at his easygoing pace. Impatient enough to forget herself, she pushed her hips back hard into his, making him grunt a little. He growled in warning and tightened his grip on her hips. When she repeated the action, he reached up and fisted her hair, yanking a little.

            “Mind your manners. I’m the one in charge here, princess.”

            “Move faster! Please!” she whined childishly and he chuckled darkly.

            “You sure you really want that, princess? I won’t be gentle if you say yes.”

            “Ugh! Yes, damn it!” she huffed.

            “As you wish, then.”

            (Y/n) gasped when she felt claws dig into her hips instead of blunt fingernails and she quickly had to brace herself with her arms against the headboard to avoid having her face slammed into the wood. Greedling slammed into her again and she cried out, her back arching. Sharp teeth sank into her shoulder, making her toes curl as he continued his assault on her cunt, pounding into her. She felt blood trickle from both the bite mark and from the places his hardened claws bit into her skin, and it only added to the onslaught of sensations she was getting.

            A slight shift in the tilt of her hips had her gasping for air and scrabbling at the headboard. “ _Ah!! Shit!_ T-There, Daddy, there!”

            “Did I find the right spot, princess?” he growled in her ear, voice gravelly. “ _Fuck_ , you can really take a pounding.”

            (Y/n) cried out again as his attention focused on that singular spot inside her, and it was almost too much. She sobbed out her plea for relief, wanting that release, needing it. Greedling leaned forward and found her pounding pulse, sucking hard on that sensitive area.

            She saw white, pleasure slamming into her over and over again. She was almost unaware of Greedling practically spitting out a curse when she tightened unrelentingly around his cock and pushed him into his own climax.

            Then her vision cleared away into random spots, and she leaned heavily against the headboard, panting heavily. As she became more and more aware of her surroundings again, she took notice of Greedling resting his forehead between her shoulder blades, trying to catch his breath as he trembled from the aftershocks of his orgasm. (Y/n) would have smiled if she had had the energy.

            They stayed like that for several minutes, just recovering from such an intense coupling. Greedling was the one to break the comfortable silence.

            “You should call me Daddy more,” he stated hoarsely. (Y/n) just giggled breathlessly, and he grinned at the sound.

            “Duly noted.”


	4. Roy Mustang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow, I am so sorry it took me this long to add a chapter. I hope this long one makes up for it.

            Nothing and nobody frustrated her more than Colonel Roy Mustang. He was a good looking man, with a sexy as hell voice and piercing stare….that was also the worst womanizer known to man. (Y/n) was pretty sure that, at one point, he was dating no less than six women. As impressive as that was….it was also incredibly infuriating.

            While (Y/n) couldn’t stand men like Roy…for some fucking reason, she found herself ridiculously attracted to him! Yet, he never seemed to show any interest in her. Was it because she was related to Fullmetal? No, that would have actually have been a good reason to try hitting on her. Nothing would piss Edward more than knowing his cousin was being pursued by his superior officer. Which was Roy’s biggest joy in life, pissing the blonde off. (Y/n) thanked God Alphonse was around to keep the hotheaded alchemist on track.

            She knew it couldn’t have been because of her looks. While not remotely as tight-bodied and painted as the women Roy frequents, she still wasn’t bad looking. Havoc hit on her all the time, and even shy, sweet Fuery admitted to her that he thought she was quite pretty.

            What pissed her off was the fact she felt so damn bothered by the fact Roy didng't seem interested in her. And it was starting to show with how she reacted around the dark-eyed colonel. In fact, she had just snapped at him over something trivial, earning looks from not just the Flame Alchemist, but from Ed and Alphonse as well.

            Her cheeks flushed, and she cleared her throat. “My apologies. I’m in a bit of a mood….I’ll just…excuse myself,” she mumbled, pushing to her feet and quickly exiting the office, leaning against the door once it was closed behind her.

            “ _…the hell was that about? You do something to piss her off, Fullmetal?_ ”

            “ _Not that I’m aware of. Maybe she’s just tired of looking at your stupid face._ ”

            “ _How mature of you. I see you haven’t **grown** much in your time away._ ”

            “ _Fuck. You._ ”

            (Y/n) smirked a little bit and pushed off the door, heading down the hall towards the cafeteria. Maybe some food would fix her attitude.

 

 

            Roy ran a hand through his hair, eyeballing the doorway the woman just stepped through. He was confused, to be honest. (Y/n) was always very courteous and polite to most everyone. The only people to have ever evoke her wrath were people like Shou Tucker or that psychotic priest in Liore. So the fact she had practically bit his head off was…surprising.

            He had to admit—he had an interest in her. She wasn’t what he usually went for, but…well, she was quite pretty. And she had a wonderful personality. She was funny and sweet, probably too nice for her own good. Far too good for him, if he was being honest with himself. But God above, if he didn’t want her. He didn’t really know why. He just had an intense need to have her for his own. Before someone else took her.

            Roy sighed and turned his attention back to the alchemist and his brother sitting in front of him. “Back to the matter at hand—no leads on the stone?”

 

 

            Feeling better after chatting with Fuery and Breda, and armed with a couple bags of fresh yeast rolls, (Y/n) sat outside Roy’s office to wait for the boys to come out. She knew they were still inside, because she could hear Ed ranting over the last mission. Content to sit and listen, while munching on the delicious bread rolls she managed to con the chefs out of, (Y/n) waited patiently.

            She didn’t have to wait too long, to be honest, before Ed slammed the door open and marched out, only to stop short when he caught sight of her sitting across the hall. (Y/n) gave a wave and a smile, holding out one of the bags containing the rolls. If she knew her cousin well enough, food was always the answer to his bad moods.

            “Another mission?” she inquired as he grabbed the batg and stuffed a roll into his mouth.

            “Yes,” he answered shortly. She wasn’t going to get much from him, so she turned her raised brows to Alphonse.

            “The Colonel is sending us to the outskirts of South City. He thinks the information brother’s looking for might be there,” Alphonse explained. (Y/n) frowned a little.

            “But….aren’t there problems going on with Aerugo down there?” (Y/n) asked, a little concerned. While Ed and Al were no strangers to death and suffering, dealing with an actual war would be a lot for the brothers to handle.

            “Not right now. There’s been a call for cease fire so that officials can converse about a possible peace treaty. Now’s the best time to go investigate,” Ed muttered, having already devoured half of his bag. “That being said, though, I think it’s best you stay here this time.”

            “Wha—Ed, no! Why?!” (Y/n) protested, standing up now. She stood a good six inches above Ed, but she still felt intimidated when those bright gold eyes narrowed at her.

            “Because there could still be conflict there, and while you’re not bad at alchemy, you won’t be able to handle at full blown attack if it comes down to it. I’d feel better knowing you’re here, in relative safety,” Ed explained.

            “Aw, come on Ed! I did fine the last time we got attacked!”

            “ _No._ And that’s final, (Y/n). We’ll be back in a couple of weeks. I’ll even bring you back a souvenir or something…You’ve got the key to our house, I’ve already arranged for an allowance to be sent to you in case you need something,” Ed sighed. (Y/n) bit her lip and twisted her hands a little. Ed eyed her for a minute and grimaced. “Don’t give me those eyes. I know you hate being by yourself, and if this was anywhere else, I’d let you come with. But I really don’t feel you’d be safe.”

            “…I understand, Ed…I just…I kinda wish you didn’t have to leave so quickly.”

            “….ugh, you always gotta say shit that gets me all squishy.”

            Ed held out an open arm and (Y/n) quickly hugged her younger cousin. He might be shorter than her, but he gave great hugs. “Al and I will be back before you know it, alright? Try spending time with Havoc or Fuery. Hell, feel free to annoy Mustang. Actually, annoy Mustang. I’ll enjoy the stories. Alright?”

            (Y/n) giggled a little bit and nodded, before releasing the teen and turning to Alphonse, offering him a hug too. While he couldn’t feel it, she knew he very much appreciated the affection. “Keep your brother out of trouble, okay?”

            “I’ll try, but you know Ed,” Al sighed. (Y/n) chuckled a little and let him go. With a final wave, the boys disappeared down the hall, leaving her standing in front of Roy’s office with a half-eaten bag of cold yeast rolls.

            (Y/n)’s smile fell, and she glanced up at the clock on the wall. It wasn’t even three in the afternoon yet. She started when her name was called from across the hall. Roy was still sitting at his desk, but he was watching her quite carefully. (Y/n) hesitated a moment, then walked into his office.

            “….I should probably apologize again for my temper earlier,” she started, rubbing the back of her neck.

            “I’m not even worried about that right now,” Roy dismissed, lacing his fingers in front of him on the desk. “I was actually wondering if you’d accompany me to Hughes’ place.”

            (Y/n) perked up a little at the thought of seeing the Hughes again. Maes was a little eccentric, but really a wonderful man, and Gracia was such a sweetheart. And of course, their daughter was just so damned cute. “Really? Don’t they live in Central?”

            “That they do. There’s a report I have to deliver in person, and Hughes was kind enough to allow me to stay there for the few days it’ll take for me to finish my business. I figured you’d like to go as well. Get you out of East City for a bit,” Roy shrugged. (Y/n) was honestly a little touched and she gave a warm smile.

            “I would love to go with you. When do we leave?”

 

            Outside of work, Roy was surprisingly a really good companion. He paid for her ticket to Central, chatted with her during the train ride, even played a couple rounds of cards with her. (Y/n) had to laugh at the fact he couldn’t seem to beat her. He took the loss in good humor though.

            They were greeted at the train station by Maes Hughes himself, both of them swept up in a tight hug. (Y/n) merely laughed and hugged him back just as tightly while Roy sighed and shrugged off his friend. He accompanied them to Central Command, where Roy had to check in and figure out where he needed to go, before making their way to Hughes’ home.

            They were greeted warmly by Gracia and Elicia, and a wonderful dinner was waiting for them all. After Elicia went to bed, Maes brought out some beer for the three of them, since Gracia didn’t drink.

            “So this fool, he’s panicking because he’s stayed up all night working on this report and he can’t find the damned thing. He comes running into my office, with his pajama bottoms still on, black rings under his eyes, freaking out because he forgot he had left the report on his commanding officer’s desk before he left!”

            (Y/n) cackled along with Maes as Roy shot a playful glare. “I was young and running purely on coffee.”

            “Now you’re just running on coffee,” (Y/n) teased. Roy gasped in mock disbelief as Maes practically howled.

            “Are you calling me old, (Y/n)?” Roy asked as Maes stood to go grab new bottles, tossing the empty ones into the garbage.

            “Well, it wouldn’t be too strange if I called you Daddy, if that’s what you mean,” (Y/n) chuckled. She took a minute to process what she just said and her eyes widened, looking over at Roy. He was gaping at her with an almost amazed look on his face and she turned dark red. “T-That’s not—wait, that came out—fuck, don’t take that the wrong way—” she stammered.

            “…what way was I supposed to take it? Because if it’s how I think…” Roy drawled, a smirk crawling over his lips. “You’ve got some surprises you’re hiding.”

            “….Roy, are you flirting with me?”

            “I might be. Are you interested?”

            God, she needed to never touch alcohol again. Everything she did, she couldn’t control that damned mouth of hers.

            “More than you think, Pyro.”

            Roy grinned wickedly and his dark eyes glittered with something that made her feel warm. Alright, she knew he wasn’t drunk—buzzed, perhaps. But not drunk. So that interest….it was genuine. However…

            “I do have one discretion, though,” she hummed, leaning back in her seat. His smile faded a little and he raised his brows.

            “What’s that?”

            “I’m not a one night stand girl.”

            Roy blinked for a minute, surprised, before he gave a low laugh of relief.

            “I didn’t think you were,” he smiled. “To be honest, I don’t think one night would be enough for me.”

            She looked at him evenly. “I also don’t share.”

            “Ooh, possessive. Sexy.”

            (Y/n) chuckled a little. “I’m serious, Roy. I don’t share.”

            “Okay.”

            (Y/n) stared for a moment, taken back. “…what?”

            “I said okay.”

            “….you’re….you’re serious?”

            Before he could reply, Maes returned, stating there wasn’t anymore beer. Which was probably for the best, since it was growing late and both Roy and Maes had work in the morning. (Y/n) was a little disappointed that Maes couldn’t have waited just five minutes longer.

 

            The trip to Central was both refreshing and enlightening. (Y/n) saw a side to Roy she was pretty sure not many got to see. Although, she wasn’t sure if that was a fluke or if he was really serious. She hadn’t had a chance to ask him about it. Now that they had returned to East City, she had a feeling she was only going to get a moment to even do so. Which meant she had to catch him as soon as he took his break the next day.

            She slipped into his office as Riza left (who strangely gave her a wink and a knowing smirk) and let the door shut as she wandered over to Roy’s desk. He hadn’t turned his chair around yet, too occupied watching something out the window. So she leaned against it and waited patiently.

            It was quite amusing watching him nearly jump out of his skin when he turned and saw her right there in front of him. (Y/n) snickered as he cursed and calmed his racing heart. “Well, hi~” she sang.

            “You have _got_ to stop doing that. How do you keep sneaking up on me like that?”

            “Natural talent~”

            Roy scoffed a little but leaned back in his chair to address her properly. “What can I help you with?”

            “I need an answer that was interrupted,” she stated, giving him a meaningful look. He caught on and much to her surprise, his cheeks reddened a little and he cleared his throat.

            “Ah. Yes, I suppose you do deserve that much.”

            “I do need to know, Roy. Because if you’re serious, then so am I.”

            He was quiet for a moment, observing her, studying her. Her gaze didn’t waver, and she didn’t turn away. She was, indeed, quite serious. If he really was serious about a committed relationship, then she would be willing.

            He gave a small, genuine smile and she knew her answer then. She smiled back and gave a soft chuckle, relaxing the tension she didn’t even realize she held in her shoulders. She started a little when fingertips touched her cheek and she looked up again to find him mere inches from her.

            “I’ll be honest…I never thought of myself as someone who would commit to a real relationship, but with you…I want to,” he admitted. (Y/n) smiled again, leaning into his touch. Then he chuckled and gave her a sly look. “Looks like I’ll be able to figure out those little surprises of yours now.”

            Her own smile turned wicked and she leaned forward until their noses brushed. “I could share a couple with you now, if you’d like.”

            Ooh, there was that spark in his eye, the one that made her feel warm and tingly.

            “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

            “Well~I suppose the first would be that I do love a man in uniform,” she chuckled.

            “Brownie point for me, then. What’s the second one?”

            “I have a Daddy kink.”

            Roy smirked, and his hand slid from her cheek to the back of her head, tangling into her hair. “Now _that_ is just sexy. Give me sample?”

            “Anything for you, Daddy~” she purred, and Roy gave a low groan, and the next thing she knew, hot lips were pressed against hers, warm and demanding. Good God, he could kiss he breathless anytime. (Y/n) leaned into the kiss and gave a whine when the edge of the desk dug into her hips. Cursed furniture. Roy seemed to understand, because he chuckled a little and pulled away, beckoning her around the desk with a finger. She sauntered around and stood in front of him. “Won’t you get in trouble if you get caught?”

            “Unless it’s an emergency, they know not to bother me for my breaks. Besides, I usually go out, so they don’t think I’m here,” he chuckled, patting his thighs for her to sit on.

            “Naughty~” (Y/n) laughed a little, moving to straddle his lap, sitting quite prettily against his knees.

            “On occasion,” he hummed, leaning forward to kiss her again. (Y/n) made a low noise of approval, moving into the kiss with more fervor now that there wasn’t a large wooden desk in the way. “Though not as naughty as you apparently are, princess.”

            “You’re just scrapping the surface,” she grinned.

            “You’ll have to share once we have more time. For now, though…” His hand dipped down, brushing against the inside of her thighs. She shivered a little; she was sensitive there and it didn’t take much stroking to get her hot and bothered. “We can have a little fun before my break’s over with, right?”

            “Mm, please do, Daddy.”

            “Fuck, that’s going to be the end of me,” he groaned and his hand made quick work of her belt and zipper, dipping inside the front of her pants to press against her heat. “Seems like you’re in a similar situation, my dear.”

            (Y/n) flushed and giggled a little bit in nervous excitement. “The skin between my thighs is…sensitive. Doesn’t take much, really.”

            “Duly noted. Now why don’t you pull these down—” he pulled his hand out to tug at her pants and underwear. “—and bend over my desk like a good girl, hm?”

            “Yes, Daddy~”

            She slid off his lap and he pushed his chair back a little to give her room. (Y/n) shimmied her pants and panties down, letting them pool around her ankles before she faced his desk and leaned over it, giving Roy a very clear view. She could tell liked it from the way he sucked in his breath through his teeth and the almost frantic noise of his belt buckle being undone.

            Then he was behind her, his hands gripping her hips and the slide of his member against her slit, before there was the delicious feeling of her tight walls being stretch to accommodate something long and thick. (Y/n) gave a low moan that she quickly cut off with her hand, not wanting anyone else to hear them.

            Roy grit his teeth to keep quiet, but God it was hard to do so. Especially with such a hot and silky wet grip around his cock. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand, making her lean back up a little, and the other had a firm grip on her hip before he gave a thrust into her. (Y/n) gasped and her back arched a little.

            “Mmm, Daddy, move…please move…” she breathed, her nails finding purchase on his desk. Roy obliged, move inside her, deep and powerful rocks that sent tingles and waves rolling through her. Oh, he was _definitely_ going to make her scream that later. But for now, he was content with those sweet sighs and muffled moans.

            It honestly didn’t take long before they were both on the cusp of climax. A tightened grip, nails digging into her skin, and she was cumming around him, gasping and clenching tight, and he fell after her, cursing under his breath as he pressed tight against her, riding out the waves with her.

            As they caught their breath and their bodies started to cool, Roy leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck softly. (Y/n) smiled and reached back to brush her fingers along his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her palm and fingers. They reluctantly uncoupled and after cleaning up, Roy helped her redress and she helped straighten his uniform. Aside from the flushed cheeks and pleased glow, one wouldn’t be able to tell what they had just did. Roy drew her into a much softer, sweeter kiss, before asking one thing—

            “Dinner tonight?”


	5. Jean Havoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, look at this update! *sunglasses*  
> Jokes aside, I'm so glad I got around to writing this one. I love Havoc~ <3

            Honestly, what was she thinking, getting into a drinking game with these men? Sure, she could hold her liquor well—probably better than most of the men in said drinking game—but that didn’t mean she liked getting shitfaced. And judging by the glint in Breda’s eye, they were all in for a treat.

            “Alright, everyone got their drink of choice?” Breda asked the group. (Y/n) looked around at the players. Falman sat next to Breda, looking defeated in the fact he had somehow been round up for this. (Y/n) honestly had no clue how Fuery got involved in this, poor man looked like he just wanted a nice, normal night. Havoc….well, was Havoc. He was always up for stuff like this. And of course, somehow, someway, Mustang got pulled in too.

            “Yes, Breda,” Mustang sighed. “We have our drinks. What’s this game we’re playing?”

            “ _Never Have I Ever_ ,” Breda smirked. (Y/n) couldn’t help but grin a little bit. Alright, this was always a fun game. You got to learn a lot of dirty secrets about people. Even Falman perked up a little in interest.

            “Erm…how…do you play it?” Fuery asked hesitantly. Oh, honey. Stay pure.

            “Simple. Someone will tell everyone something they’ve never done. If someone has done it, they take a drink,” Havoc explained, grinning as he leaned back in his seat. (Y/n) really couldn’t help by eye him from the corner of her eye. She always had a thing for blonde-haired, blue-eyed men, and Havoc was, admittedly, very good looking. Even if he did smoke like a chimney. He looked good in a plain black t-shirt and jeans.

            “Here, I’ll start,” Breda cleared his throat. “Never have I ever….danced on a table while drunk.”

            Both Havoc and Mustang took a swig of their drinks, and (Y/n) giggled at the thought of the ever stoic Mustang dancing on a table.

            “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Never have I ever flashed my underwear to the opposite sex,” Mustang smirked. (Y/n) scowled, but downed some of her drink. Havoc grinned slyly at her and wiggled his brows, making her blush.  
            “Shut up, Jean…” She thought for a minute, then grinned. “Never have I ever….been hit on by a cross-dresser.”

            Mustang, Havoc and Falman all gave her dirty looks, but they downed their drinks. She burst out laughing and even Fuery giggled a little.

            This continued for over an hour. Fuery’s drink had barely been touched, whereas Mustang, Havoc and Breda were working on their fifth drink. (Y/n) had somehow managed to only be on her second drink and Falman was on his third, weirdly enough. Apparently he did a lot of weird things in his youth.

            “Alright, alright, I got one for ya,” Mustang slurred. “Never have I ever….been kink-shamed.”

            _Shit!_

            (Y/n) sighed and finished off her drink, earning looks of interest from Mustang and Havoc.

            “Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Havoc leaned forward, interest in his eyes. “Little Miss Prim and Proper, Miss Blush….has been kink-shamed?”

            (Y/n)’s cheeks reddened and she glowered at him. “Believe it or not, I have had a sex life at one point.”

            “Yeah? Pray tell.”

            “Yeah, what’s this kink you’ve been shamed over?” Mustang grinned.

            “….not saying.”

            “Tell us~” Mustang sang.

            “No.”

            “Spill it.”

            “I said no.”

            “Saaayyy iiittt.”

            “Fuck. Off.”

            “C’moooonn, tell us~”

            “Oh my freaking God, it’s a Daddy kink, okay!!” (Y/n) bit out, blushing brightly and pushing to her feet. “I’m done playing, good night.”

            Before anyone could say anything else, she turned and quickly marched towards the door, snatching up her jacket along the way. She was never going to hear the end of this, and work tomorrow was going to be awkward as fuck.

            Half-way down the block, she realized she left her wallet and keys back at Breda’s apartment and cursed vehemently. Great, now she was going to have to go back, ask for her things and possibly be even more embarrassed than she already was.

            “You forgot something.”

            (Y/n) gave a shriek of surprise and nearly fell on her ass turning to see who spoke to her.

            “What the actual _fuck,_ Havoc?!! Don’t _do that!!_ ”

            Havoc grinned in that laidback fashion of his, standing behind her like he’d been there the entire time. Wait, had he been following her the entire time?

            “Jumpy, aren’t we?” he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out her keys and wallet. “I wondered for about half a second if you were going to miss these before deciding to come after you.”

            “Thanks…for the most part. That scare was unnecessary,” she grumbled, taking the items from his hand.

            “But hilarious,” he sniggered, flicking ash off his ever present cigarette. “Listen, about Roy. He’s kind of an idiot when he’s plastered. He probably won’t even remember anything in the morning—especially not after the major hangover he’s going to be nursing.”

            “It’s not so much about Mustang that bothers me,” she mumbled, turning her gaze down. “It’s everyone else.”

            “Fuery’s too embarrassed to say anything about it, Falman wants nothing to do with it, and Breda’s already said whatever was said tonight stays in the apartment,” he stated. He was acting like the five drinks he had previously were nothing more than soda pop. He wasn’t even acting buzzed. (Y/n) suspected he had a much higher tolerance to alcohol than he let on.

            “And you?”

            “Me?” Havoc eyed her with a bright blue eye for a moment, pulling the cigarette from his lips to let out a stream of smoke. “What can I say about it? Honestly, it surprised me you’re into that kind of think, but I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t hot.”

            “….what.”

            Havoc chuckled a little and pinched the end of his cigarette, tossing the butt into the nearby trashcan. “You realize I’ve kind of had a thing for you for a while, right?”

            “What.”

            “I’d like to say it was when you wore that skirt and flashed me, but really I’ve kind of liked you well before that,” he admitted, laughing a little. (Y/n) scowled a little bit, but at the same time she had a warm feeling filling her very core hearing that Jean Havoc, of all people, _liked_ her.

            “How long are we talking?”

            “Shit, how long have we known each other?”

            “….five years?”

            “Something around that.”

            “And….you never said anything?”

            “Are you kidding me? You’re way out of my league,” he laughed a little nervously. “That was made even more apparent after you turned Roy down so many times.”

            “Maybe I like my men to have a preference towards commitment. But why do you think you’re out of my league?” She was genuinely curious, if not completely flattered.

            “For one thing, you’re gorgeous—” Cue flush. “You’re got a great personality, you’re fiery when riled up, you don’t take anyone’s shit, and….well, the fact you’ve got a _Daddy kink_ on top of it is like the cherry on top.”

            “The cherry on top, huh?” she smiled a little. Havoc gave her a sly grin. “Are you…are you telling me you have a kink for that too?”

            “Would you be surprised?”

            “Honestly? Not in the least,” she laughed a little, feeling….relieved. And happy. “Say, do you…..want to come back with me to my apartment?”

            “Love to.”

 

            (Y/n) really wasn’t sure who started it first, or even how it started. A brush of a hand, a lean in, then lips touched and hands started to wander, but the end result was her straddling Jean Havoc’s lap in a heavy make-out session. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue, so perhaps his relaxed admission to her may have very well been influenced, but she still didn’t care.

            His hands gripped her hips, pulling them against his as his tongue slid along hers. Her fingers found their way into his messy blond hair, nails scraping along his scalp and pulling a low noise from the man. Something hard nudged against the inside of her thigh and a thrill of heat shot through her core, dampening her panties.

            (Y/n) pulled from the kiss just far enough to speak, her breath shaky.

            “Were you serious about that Daddy kink?” she breathed. Havoc grinned at her.

            “Serious as a heart attack, baby girl.”

            “Bedroom’s second room on the right.”

            Havoc got the hint and his grin turned decidedly wolfish. He hooked his hands under her backside and in a fluid motion, stood with her still sitting on his hips. He carried her with purpose to the bedroom, hands gently squeezing her backside as she nibbled at his neck.

            “Mind those teeth, sweetheart,” he rumbled low in her ear as he bumped the door open with his foot.

            “I am, though~” she purred, and gave a light and playful bite. Havoc growled and squeezed her ass again, dropping her onto the bed unceremoniously. “Awe….ruin my fun.”

            Havoc laughed huskily and crawled over her as she pouted up at him. “Easy, Princess, you’ll get your fill,” he promised, leaning down to brush a kiss along her jaw.

            “Hehheh….perfect. I’m hungry, Daddy~”

            “Fuck, that’s hot,” Havoc groaned, using his knees to spread her legs, settling between her thighs. (Y/n)’s giggle broke off into a gasp when he dipped down to nip her breast through her shirt. “Makes me want to skip the foreplay and go for the main event.”

            “You can do what you like, Daddy,” she breathed, and he chuckled hoarsely.

            “What a good little Princess. Let Daddy reward you first, yeah?”

            “Please do,” she smiled. Havoc grinned up at her, and his fingers crept up her thighs to her hips, nimble fingers making quick work of her belt and fly. Her pants were tugged down her legs and tossed aside, before he started to unbutton her blouse, letting it lay open to bare her bra-cladded breasts.

            “You are so, so beautiful,” he breathed, pressing kisses down the valley of her breasts, fingers tracing the edge of the black lace. “So soft…”

            (Y/n) shivered as his hand slipped around to her back. With a deft movement, he unhooked her bra and pulled the fabric off her, tossing it aside as well. A slight chill had her nipples hardening and she shivered again.

            “Cold, princess?”

            “Mm-hmm…”

            “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you warm,” Havoc purred. A hot, wet tongue dragged across one of her nipples and she moaned in surprise. “Ooh, what a pretty sound. Make it again for me?”

            His hot mouth wrapped around her nipple, teeth catching the tight flesh and pulling gently, and a louder moan left her throat. Havoc laved and tortured her breasts with his mouth, distracting her from what his right hand was doing.

            When his fingers pushed aside her underwear and pressed against her lower lips, (Y/n) gasped and her back arched a little. “Oh! Oh…” She spread her legs wider, pulling a noise of approval from the blonde man above her.

            “So wet already, Princess! Naughty girl,” Havoc chuckled against her skin. “Were you thinking dirty thoughts about me?”

            “Y-Yes, Daddy,” she gasped when one long finger slipped past her lips and pressed inside her, rubbing gently along her walls. She swallowed thickly, arching her hips up into his hand. “P-Please….”

            “Please what, sweetheart?” Havoc trailed his lips slowly down her stomach.

            “Please….more? Touch me more?”

            “What a good girl, asking so sweetly. How could I deny such a request?”

            When his hot mouth finally reached her aching core, she was trembling in anticipation and want. (Y/n) moaned his name, reaching down to slide her fingers into his hair, pulling the strands lightly. “Oh, fuck, _Jean_ …”

            He had a talented mouth, that was for sure. Just a few strokes of his tongue had her sighing and whimpering in pleasure, and nibbles at her clit had her quaking and frustratingly close to orgasm. He’d work her to the cusp, then turn his attention away to leave her just about sobbing in need.

            “Jean, Jean, _please! Please!_ ”

            “Please what, Princess?”

            “Please, _let me cum!_ ”

            She could almost feel the wicked grin on his lips.

            “As lovely as that sounds….I don’t think I want to let that happen just yet.” Havoc pulled back, sitting back on his heels to pull off his shirt and unbuckle his belt. With a zip, he released his aching cock and moved back over her to kiss her breathless. “I want you to cum while I’m inside you.”

            “Then do me, Daddy.”

            “Dirty girl.”

            “You love it.”

            Havoc grinned at her.

            “I do.”

            A shift of his hips and he was pushing inside of her, his name leaving her lips in a keening cry of victory. Her legs wound around his hips, pulling him deeper inside her and allowing him to reach places his fingers and tongue were unable to.

            “Fuuuucck, you’re tight,” he hissed through his teeth, having to fight with himself to avoid cumming too quickly. “Nngh, fuck you feel amazing…”

            “Less talking, more fucking,” (Y/n) gasped, bucking her hips into his, eager for the heated friction. Havoc groaned, unable to deny her demand. With a roll of his hips, he thrust firmly inside her, and she moaned.

            Every thrust was deep and hit the best spots over and over again, leaving her a quivering, mewling mess, and all she could do was cling to Havoc and ride him. The right grind against her hips, the right depth reached, and she tumbled over that edge with a relieved cry of pleasure.

            “Agh, fuck! _Shit!_ ”

            Havoc could only fist the sheets on either side of her and press tight against her, filling her with his cum as he climaxed with her. He panted hard against her neck, aftershocks making him tremble now and then, feeling her body slowly relax and turn into a puddle of satisfied feminine goo.

            “….you good, Princess?” he asked hoarsely.

            “Mm….more than good…” she mumbled, already growing sleepy. “Best I’ve had…”

            Havoc chuckled a little, carefully pulling out of her and collapsing down beside her, starting to catch his breath. “I think…another round is in order to really be sure, yeah?”

            She giggled tiredly, moving so that her head rested against his chest. “Mm-hm….after a quick nap, I think…” (Y/n) yawned.

            “Sounds like a plan.”

            “Mm-hm….”

            “….what’s this mean between us?” he asked.

            “….not letting you go anytime soon….” She mumbled, already falling asleep.

            Havoc smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his warm body as she drifted off, soon following her example. Yeah, a quick nap…then he could ravage her some more. His naughty little princess.


End file.
